


White diamond x reader

by Bluedwaifu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Eventual Romance, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Homeworld (Steven Universe), No Porn, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluedwaifu/pseuds/Bluedwaifu
Summary: There's rumors about a town, beach city, where tons of strange things happen. One day you decide to see if the rumors are true, what you didn't expect was to find yourself standing in front of a giant White being.
Relationships: White Diamond (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y/n - your name
> 
> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy 0w0
> 
> I love you all very much 💙

"Hey have you seen this? In the news here, it says many people claim to have seen giant pink legs leaving the atmosphere" 

It was your friend, Mary, she turned the newspaper towards you. Even with being born into today's technology, Mary still preferred to live like 'the olden days'. You look over at the paper and sure enough, the news showed a whole section about beach city and what those legs could be, there was a picture too. 

"What in the world? How is that even possible?"

"Beach city, I'm telling you, lots of weird stuff happens there"

Beach city. You've heard of that place before, it was quite a drive away, but still close by. Rumors have spread about a city with tons of super insane things happening, like those pink legs for example. There's even a blog with all the crazy things on it. You didn't believe it. They were just rumors, there can't be real proof that they're true. However that picture looks pretty convincing, you would have to see it yourself to believe it.

That gave you an idea, for years you've been denying what the news has been saying about that town, why not just go there and check it out yourself?

It was a done deal, the next day you started packing. You were excited, you've never been this far from home before, you were going to miss it but you were only planning on staying for about two weeks, or however long it takes to see those weird things. 

When you arrived you settled in a motel, you didn't bring too much, just some clothes and bathroom essentials, so unpacking wasn't necessary. The first thing you decided to do was explore the town, get to know it better, and search for those weird things.

You walked past an arcade, some places to eat, plenty of houses, and you saw the beach as well stretching around the other side of a cliff. Nothing seemed to be weird, everyone here was just living their normal lives. You knew it, that news was fake, there's nothing weird here.

After exploring you decided to just enjoy your time here, maybe go to the beach, or there was a rock concert happening that night, maybe you'll go to that. Nonetheless you're having fun here, and the food isn't all that bad.

When night came you made your way to the beach, some band called 'Sadie Killer and the Suspects' was playing. You saw a group of people, what looked to be possibly the whole town, in front of a stage. Obviously that's where you're supposed to go. 

You enjoyed the music, it was better than the band's that played in your hometown, and you thought of maybe downloading some of their songs when you get back to the motel. 

They started playing a cover of a song called 'Let me drive my van into your heart'. You've never heard it before but it sounded pretty good, when they reached the end of the song, that's when it happened. A giant, human shaped space ship came crashing down, landing just behind the stage. You were shocked, it looked like those giant pink legs from the news attached to the bottom of it.

You couldn't believe your eyes, you almost passed out after seeing this. Then suddenly the ship leaned over and on it's hand was people, some very tall, and colourful people. It looked like three giant women, one of them Yellow, one Blue, and the biggest one of all, White.


	2. 2

"Steeevennnnn!"

You didn't know who had said that but it brought your attention to the fact that there were other people on the hand as well. A little boy jumped off the hand, he seemed to have floated down. You didn't notice all the other people on the hand before, but your attention once again went to the biggest of the three colourful women. There was just something about her, you couldn't quite put your finger on it.

Another ship had come, it was much smaller and it looked similar to the ships in movies and such, like star wars or something. There was more colourful people in that ship, a pink pirate, a tiny orange one, a red one with two heads, a purplish one with four arms, and one that resembled a giant caterpillar. 

This was a lot of strange all at once, all those news stories, they were real. The little boy headed towards the newly arrived space aliens. You were too far away to hear what they were saying and you were looking towards the giant women again. That's when the giant white one said something,

"Hello"

"AAH It's the diamonds!" Screamed the little orange one.

The diamonds. You wondered if that was what they were. But diamonds were rocks, so maybe it was just a nickname or something? Either way that seemed to be what they were, the diamonds.

You were very curious now, watching their every move. The little boy, Steven, had gotten onstage and sang about crystal gems. He was a good singer and his words seemed to direct themselves towards the diamonds. After his song was done everyone in the crowd cheered, they all acted like this was totally normal. You didn't feel it was normal at all.

Steven, the diamonds, and those other people that came in on the hand headed towards the cliff while the rock show continued. You were hardly interested in the music anymore, so you decided to follow them. 

On the other side of the cliff there was a statue built into it, and a house, a very broken house. You didn't even think to come this way while exploring. Steven was talking to the diamonds about 'corrupted gems'. You have no idea what that could possibly mean but it sounded dangerous.

You followed them toward some strange crystal like thing in the ground, it was too small for all three diamonds and the others to get on so Steven took the Yellow woman first with the other smaller women. After a few minutes he returned for the Blue one. 

The white woman was left alone now, waiting. You took this time to examine her features. She had spiky hair, smooth skin, a beautiful cape, and a weird diamond shaped thing on her forehead. She looked flawless, as if every one of her features was etched into her by a profesional artist. 

One thing about her that stood out the most was her eyes. Her eyes were huge, and mesmorizing. She took your breath away, you were so lost in your own world of admirition you didn't even notice when she saw you.

"Oh, hello there human"


	3. 3

"Oh, hello there human"

You were too shocked to answer, apparently your hiding spot wasn't all that great. You just stood there, staring, you weren't sure what else to do. White tilted her head, looking at you sideways, she seemed rather shocked as well.

"I always thought humans were annoying, talkative creatures. You're quiet though, not like any other ones I've seen"

White crossed her arms, and gave you a look, the kind of look that says 'say something', so you try your best to say anything, even if you're studdering.

"Well, s-some humans are, um, quiet, I suppose"

"Well, I guess I shouldn't judge you, you were loved by Pink after all. You know, if it weren't for Steven, I probably would've killed you already"

"Oh- ah- well I'm glad you decided not to, I'm still fairly young and have much more I want to do in life"

You were feeling a little more comfortable now, even if she would've killed you, the fact that she didn't made you feel better. It was much easier to talk to her now, but still very scary.

"So human, I believe I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm White Diamond, leader of the gem empire"

"Nice to meet you White, my name is Y/N, I'm not a leader of anything like you though"

White laughed, it was beautiful, and it lit a spark inside you. A strange little feeling that was difficult to explain. You couldn't help but smile. White calmed down a bit before talking again.

"Of course you're not a leader of anything, you're only a human, you could never live up to gem standards, let alone Diamond standards"

"Hey we humans have presidents, they rule over countries and such"

White looked at you curiously, she sat down on her knees to get closer to your level.

"Humans are very strange, I've never heard of a president before. Maybe you could tell me all about it. Would you like to come to homeworld with me and the others?"

Something inside you told you to go, you didn't even think about your home or the friends you left there, or your family. All you could think of was spending more time with White. So you agreed, she asked you to meet her and the other dimaonds by their ship the next night. 

You were excited, you were going to space! You're not sure how far away homeworld is but you were excited nonetheless. After Steven came back for White you went to your motel and thought about what just happened. You thought about White, her laugh, her eyes, her perfect features, and the fact that she invited you to go to space with her.

It was very difficult to sleep that night, she just couldn't leave your mind.


	4. 4

It was the next day, you rose early so you could enjoy these last few hours on earth before you leave. When the night came you could hardly contain your excitement. You grabbed your suitcase and checked out of the motel. 

On your way to the ship you just couldn't stop smiling. Your whole face hurt but you didn't care, you couldn't wait to see White again. You made it to the ship, and stood there for what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes. 

Then you saw them, the diamonds. You approached them, White had a little smile but the others looked very confused.

"White, do you know why there's a human here?" Asked the Yellow one.

"Yes I do, this is Y/N, they're going to be coming to homeworld with us. Blue, can you bring them on the ship?"

"Oh, sure I can" said Blue as she lowered her hand down. You were hoping White would take you in but you could settle with Blue. You hopped on her hand and grasped onto her thumb to keep your balance. The three beings stood together while those other colourful people, and Steven as well, came to wish them farewell. 

Suddenly a giant white bubble formed around you and the diamonds. It scared you at first but when you saw White was calm it calmed you down too. 

The bubble popped. You were in a giant room, the whole thing was white. You saw on a big screen that the ship had lifted off the legs, you thought that was kind of weird, but didn't think much of it.

Yellow held up a peace sign, unexpected. She seemed way too uptight to do something like that. You looked over at White, she just shook her head at Yellow. 

"Blue, can you keep the human with you for the time being?" Said White, turning to the back of the ship where a chair stood. 

"Well I suppose it wouldn't be a problem"

Blue walked out of the room with you on her hand, and Yellow walking beside her. You looked back at White before the door shut, you saw her glance toward you, you thought you saw a light tint of pink on her cheeks but it was very hard to tell. 

"It's sort of strange don't you think?" Said Blue, "I didn't expect White to take a human back with us"

"It is rather strange, but we can't say no to her. I'm going to my part of the ship now, have fun with the human" Yellow shot blue a smile as she left. Blue shook her head and took you to the opposite side of the ship. 


	5. 5

For the entire walk to Blue's part of the ship she was staring at you. You just stood there awkwardly on her hand. Once the two of you walked through a door leading to a blue hallway you brought your attention away from blue and looked at the room around you. 

After a small walk blue sat in a chair and placed you on the armrest. She was still staring at you and making you quite uncomfortable. 

"Can I help you? " You finally ask. 

Blue nearly jumped when you spoke up. She slowly lowered her head to meet your eye level as she glared at you. 

"What I fail to see is why White wanted to bring you along to home world. She's always thought humans were annoying little creatures. What's different about you? "

You weren't sure how to answer that. You raked through your memory of that conversation you had with White the day before. 

"Well, we were talking and she told me she was the leader of the gem empire. I said I wasn't a leader of anything and I told her about presidents. Then she invited me to come with you guys, saying she'd like to hear more about them" 

"Really? White was never into human activities. There has to be something else about you, I'm not sure what, but it would've had to be interesting enough for White" Blue leaned back in her chair, thinking. There was a long pause of silence before you spoke up again. 

"So, what's it like being you?" You said as you sat down, leaning back on your hands. 

Blue shot you a look. It frightened you, but you tried to stay strong and unbothered. 

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, you and I are very different. I was just wondering what it's like to be you" You asked, shaking a little from her intense stare. 

Blue relaxed a bit and sighed. She rested her head on her hands and just watched you. 

"Being me is tiring, especially when you have to do everything White says. Everything must be perfect, exactly how she wants it, but after what happened with Steven I think it won't be as hard anymore. Oh my stars you should've seen it, white was actually blushing! It was hilarious but concerning. She's never done that before. " Blue gazed up at the sky, deep in thought. Suddenly her face went a little worried. This concerned you. 

"Blue, are you ok? " You asked, walking closer to her to put a reassuring hand in her arm. 

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm fine it's just.... White said something during all of that and I can't help but think about it" Blue had a light blush on her face as she spoke. 

"What did she say?"

"Well, it's about Yellow. She said she's strong, but weak when it comes to me"

You smiled, you knew exactly what those words meant. "Blue, I think if that's true, and she's weak when it comes to you, then I think she loves you"

Blue was shocked, "really? You think maybe she loves me back? "

"Yes, I do"

"Well, I have to go see her! You can stay here, I trust you won't touch anything" Blue jumps up out of her chair and speed walks to the door, "come pearl, the human will be fine on their own"

Blue left the room and a person your size followed right after. She was so quiet you didn't even know she was there. The door shut behind them and you were left alone. 


	6. 6

Your eyes wandered around, scanning the room. There wasn't much in here, just a chair. There wasn't any big screen like in White's room. There didn't seem to be any windows either. 

Suddenly, something lit up on the end of the armrest you were sitting on. It was some holographic blue thing. It rised up from the chair with some words on it, or at least you thought they were words, they just looked like some scribbles. You wondered if it was some sort of phone, like a high tech one. Much better than any of those phones on earth. You reached out to touch it. When you made contact it accepted the call and there was White's face on the phone. 

White seemed to not expect you to pick up the device. She looked to the chair behind you then back at you. 

"Where's Blue? Are you there alone? "

You looked nervously at the chair then back at white, "uuh, yeah? She left to go see Yellow. I believe I am the perfect matchmaker here. I'm quite certain they love each other"

White rolled her eyes, "of course they do, its extremely obvious, they're just too scared to talk to eachother about it. I've been trying to get them together for eons, but they never listened to me" she sighed and seemed to go deep into thought. You stood there awkwardly for a second then cleared your throat to get White's attention. She snapped out of her haze and looked at you, but then looked away again. You took this as the right time to say something.

"So, why did you call?"

White didn't seem to be expecting that. She snapped her head back toward you. "Well, I was just going to ask Blue how it was going, and I just wanted to check in on you to make sure you were alright"

You smiled, "Well I'm a little bored, there isn't much to do here, but aside from that I'm doing fine"

White nodded then thought for another second. "Well, if you're bored over there I suppose you could come here and sit with me instead. Only if you want to"

She looked at you hopefully. You got a little overly excited and nearly jumped with joy, "Oh yes please! I would love to!". Once you realized how eager you were you cleared your throat again and said much more calmly "Yes, that sounds delightful"

White's whole face lit up, you found that a little cute, and she called out to someone at the side. "Pearl, go get y/n from Blue's ship and bring her here". You thought you heard a faint voice speak back but you couldn't quite make out what it had said. White turned back to face you.

"My pearl will be there soon to get you, just hold tight and wait for her, she'll bring you here". Before you could say anything White hung up the phone thing. You sat there in silence for a while and just thought about what happened. Your next goal while you waited was to try and get off the chair. It was very tall and you were tiny, so it might be a little difficult. Eventually you slowly slid down to the ground with all you're stuff. As you reached the ground the door opened and a pink lady, around standard human size, walked in. You noticed she had a crack on one of her eyes and buns in her hair. 

"You must be the human, my diamond has requested your presence," she smiled and gestuered towads the door. "follow me please"

You didn't have to be told twice, you gathered your bag and followed her out into the blue hall. It seemed so much longer now that you weren't travelling through it with the big footsteps of Blue. You were much smaller so it would take you longer. You thought this would be a good time to start up conversation with the pink lady.

"Your name is Pearl right?" you said as you cocked your head in her direction. She appeared quite shocked that you talked to her. All of these colourful people seemed to be shocked when you talked to them, except for White. She was shocked when you didn't talk. 

"Uuh yes, I am Pearl. I was Pink's pearl" she had a faint smile when she said that, but it quickly faded and she stared straight ahead. You took this as a que to not talk about Pink, the silence between the two of you grew more awkward as you kept walking.

"Pearl?"   
"Yes y/n?"  
"What is White like?"

"White diamond is great, she is the best of the best, and perfect in every way" she said, as if she was White's biggest fan, "She rules this empire with great power and strength. everyone bows down to her" 

"She does seem perfect" You were slightly dazed by the thought of White, and how perfect she really did seem, that the walk to her room was much faster than it should've been. Pearl opened the door and there she was. White was there in her chair driving the ship. When you and Pearl entered she turned her head toward you and had a slightly agitated look on her face.

"Pearl, what took you so long?"


	7. 7

Pearl made a diamond with her hands and bowed. You thought the way she did it seemed rather uncomfortable. You looked at your own hands and tried it. It strained your wrist, but it wasn't too hard. 

"Apologies my diamond, the hallways are very long, and the human was walking slower than I estimated."

You didn't think you were too slow, although now that you think about it, Pearl did seem to slow down for you. You just shook it out of your mind and tried to make the diamond symbol again. You couldn't wrap your head around how Pearl's looked so perfect, while yours looked deformed. White sighed and watched you try to figure it out.

"y/n, you don't have to salute, only my gems have to do that. It's really unnecessary".

You shrugged and shook out the tension in your hands, then walked over to White. You looked back to see if Pearl was behind you, but she had disappeared. She wasn't even in the room anymore. You looked up at White and noticed her staring at you. You blushed from the intensity of her gaze and turned away. Instead you tried finding something interesting around the room to distract you from her stare.

" This is a nice room, did you decorate it yourself? ", you asked, looking around at the plain white room, with not a single hint of a decoration in sight.

" This isn't decorated, I find those to be a waste of valuable time and resources "

The awkward silence fell over you again, you tried to think of something, _anything,_ to break the silence. However all you could think about was White, and a mix of songs that have been stuck in your head. She was stunning, and intimidating. She was perfect, and she kept looking at you.

"Why don't you have a seat? It would be much better than standing there the whole ride". White made a chair appear on her armrest, a chair the perfect size for you, and proceeded to offer her hand for you to be lifted up to the seat.

" Oh, thank you, I would really appreciate it". You hopped on her hand and held onto her thumb for support. You noticed her hands seem soft, and comfortable, you didn't really want to get off, but you had to. You sat down in the chair, and the two of you sat in silence once again for the entire ride.

The only thing that happened, you still weren't sure, it was such a small thing. You could swear, every time white looked at you, which was fairly often, the room would turn the slightest shade of pink. It was so small, you thought you were imagining it. There was no way you could know for sure, white didn't seem to notice anything, you would sound insane if you asked her about it.

So again, you just sit in silence, for the whole ride.


	8. 8

"We are arriving my diamond"

A screen appeared on the front wall showing outside the ship. You were astonished. The ship was headed toward a planet, it was broken in half, and appeared to have rings like Saturn. It was beautiful, you walked up closer to the screen and just stared. 

"Y/n, this is Homeworld, it's where we gems come from". White also stood from her chair and sat on the ground next to you. She sighed, then looked down with a sort of sadness in her eyes. 

" White? Are you alright?", you placed a hand on her finger, it was almost all you could reach, in hopes to comfort her. 

When you touched her she jumped a bit and pulled her hand away. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just, thinking, that's all".

" I see, if you say so. Homeworld is beautiful, it must be amazing living here", you smiled and sat down closer to White. White giggled and shook her head. 

"It's nothing special, there's some planets much more appealing to be on. Come on, we have to prepare to land now", she held out her hand for you to get on. You did the thing you always do, hold her thumb for balance, even though you were sitting. 

Once you landed Yellow and Blue joined you, they seemed much happier than they were before, and they were holding hands. You smirked, it appears you and White were right, they do love each other. 

The bubble didn't scare you as much this time, it carried you out of the ship, and onto the platform. You looked around at the world around you. Everything seemed so high tech, like a sci-fi movie, except this was reality. The thought of that, of reality, and this being your new reality suddenly came crashing down on you all at once. You were frightened, and the thought of not knowing what was going to happen next in this world made it worse. You held on tighter to White's thumb while also trying to take deep breaths. This usually helped you calm down. Thankfully, it did, you were fine again within a few minutes. 

White brought you back to her chambers, there wasn't much in there, just a chair and what seemed like a desk, but was probably another high tech thing. There was so much white, everything was white, just like on the ship. White set you down on the desk thing and sat on the chair. 

"Well, this is my chambers, I do most of my work in here. It's not very impressive, this is it." She shrugged, then rested her head on her hand, and just stared at you again. 

You scanned the room around you, "maybe you could put up some decorations. A painting might look nice over there, or a plant over there, or some pictures, of you and the others, the people- er, gems you love"

"I don't see a point in that, they serve no purpose, so they have no use in here" 

'There's a purpose, decorations can make this place more comfortable, or nicer to look at. Plus, you work in here, don't you want to work in a place where there's things around you that make you feel cozy, and happy? "

White thought for a second, she tapped her chin with her finger while she was thinking, "I suppose, a few things wouldn't hurt, it gets rather boring in here"

You smiled, hopefully she'd let you help out, decorating was something you can actually do, even if you're small, "great, I do believe this place could be much more appeasing with decorations you like. Oh also, where's your bed? "

White was shocked to say the least, "my what? What's a bed? "

Now you were the shocked one, "your bed, it's the thing you sleep on, don't you have one? "

"Sweetie, I'm a gem, we don't need to sleep"

This was a surprise, how could they not need to sleep? Where do they get their energy from? The sun? That was the most reasonable scenario, maybe gems are like plants in a way, and they do something like photosynthesis. All this thinking about sleep started making you tired. You yawned and rubbed your eyes. 

"Well, I still need to sleep, where exactly am I supposed to do that? "

"Oh, that's easy, I can have some pebbles create a bed for you in here. They're very handy, you can ask them to make a bed however you'd like, and anything else for that matter, just ask my pearl, she can get it for you"

She smiled, and you smiled back. She brought you to a corner of the room, then tiny little pebbles appeared from inside the wall, they made a bed for you just as you asked. It was a lot more comfortable than you thought it would be. 

You layed down, and relaxed. A few minutes later pearl came in with your luggage, and set it next to the bed. You thanked her then dug out your pj's. You were just about to get changed when you saw white watching you. You blushed, then chuckled. 

"Um, I need to get changed, do you mind? ", white didn't seem to understand, she looked confused. "White, can you just, turn away for a second? "

She was still confused, but turned around anyway. This was very weird for you, changing in front of someone you just met, but at least she wasn't looking. 

When you finished you were gonna tell her it's alright to look again, but she was already looking. Your face turned beet red, "white! I said not to look! I didn't want you to see that, it's private"

"You said turn away for a second, after a second I thought it would be fine. What were you doing anyway? I don't see why that would be private"

You were about to yell again, but took a breath instead. She really didn't understand, it would be unfair to yell over that. So you tried to think of a way to explain it instead. 

"Well, its just, there's some parts of the human body that stay private, we don't show other people. The only people you would really show is someone you love, romantically, and you want them to see those parts of you. Plus, it's embarrassing, you're very attractive, and I'm just... This", you gestured to your body, frowned, then crawled into bed. 

" It doesn't matter now, I'll just sleep, see you in the morning "


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER 
> 
> Anything that you do in the bathroom,
> 
> -use the toilet
> 
> \- shower
> 
> -any type of skin care
> 
> \- shave
> 
> \- or whatever else you do in there
> 
> will NOT be included in this story. I'm not writing any of your bathroom adventures, it's up to you and your imagination to decide how and when you will be doing those things :)

Even though you were tired, it was still difficult to fall asleep. You kept tossing and turning, it was too bright in here, and you felt very self conscious about what just happened with White.

Meanwhile, White was still confused, you looked at her a couple times and saw her pondering while staring into space as if deep in thought. You knew this was hard for her, all the things about you were new, she was an alien, she had no idea what all this human stuff was. It's amusing really, you originally came here with her because she wanted to know more about presidents, now she's already seen you naked.

Since you couldn't sleep, you decided to talk to White again, maybe she could turn the lights off while you were sleeping, if there even were lights, there didn't seem to be a source of light anywhere in here. It was just coming from everywhere, it hardly even seemed like you had a shadow.

"Hey, White. I um, I can't seem to sleep," you sat up in the bed and looked nervously at White.

She immediately snapped out of her dream world, she even seemed a little shocked to see you still awake, "oh? why's that?"

You were even more nervous now, you couldn't tell why, but just seeing White look at you like that, it gave you butterflies. "I don't know, I think it's just too bright in here."

"We can fix that if you'd like," she didn't even wait for you to respond, a screen popped out of her desk, she pushed a few buttons, then the lights got dimmer and dimmer till it was almost pitch black in there.

Ha, it wasn't just a desk, called it.

"Thanks, that's better."

You knew you might be able to sleep now, but really you just wanted to talk to White. You could still see her, even in this darkness, you could see her sitting in the chair looking off into space again, quite literally for that matter. The stars were very clear in the sky outside. You thought maybe just going to bed would be better instead.

When you woke up the next morning, you were surprised to see someone sleeping in the bed next to you, so surprised you screamed. That caused whoever was in your bed with you to jump awake and look at you in confusion. That's when your brain caught up to you- it was White. You were so shocked you fell out of the bed and aggressively pointed at her while trying to sputter out words.

"No, you can't, how? But the chair, you, big, not small. Why are you? White? Why are you in my bed!? How are you in my bed!? you're like, huge, not human size, how the hell-?"

White sat up in the bed and raised her hand in a shushing motion so she could explain,

"It's simple really, gems can shapeshift. All I did was alter my size," she smiled, as if that would help you calm down. It didn't.

"Okay, but why are you in my bed I thought gems didn't sleep," you still weren't calm, but at least you could talk properly. So, shapeshifting, that was unexpected. It still doesn't explain why she was in your bed.

"Well while you were sleeping, I was still trying to figure out the whole private part thing you said, it still doesn't make much sense, but I did some work instead. I was going to ask you more when you stopped sleeping. Then whenever I looked at you, you just seemed so peaceful, and relaxed. After everything that just happened to me, that seemed like something I needed right now. So I did make a bed beside yours, but it didn't feel right. So I tried yours instead, there was plenty of room right beside you. It was much more comfortable. I've been laying here for hours now, it feels so good to just do nothing, think of nothing, and forget the world."

You tried to process what she just told you. As she spoke you got more and more butterflies again. She was there for hours, what if you had rolled over onto her? Or you accidentally started to cuddle with her? You still only just met, this was all so crazy, and shocking. This is something your friends would never believe. You were always so bad at attracting other people, your flirting was terrible, and all your past relationships never worked out very well. This is the first time, even if there was no romantic attachment, that you got someone to sleep in the same bed as you only a couple days after meeting them.

In all honesty, you've never even had a one night stand, so really no one had ever slept in your bed with you so soon after meeting. This was so weird, all of this, the butterflies were making it hard to think. White slept with you, in your bed, without you knowing, and she can shapeshift. There are so many things that could've gone wrong, but they didn't seem to, White didn't say anything weird or wrong happened, just that you seemed peaceful and relaxed as you slept.

"Y/n? Are you alright?" you snapped back to reality, you didn't even realize you were staring.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm ok. This is just so weird. It would be inappropriate for us to sleep in the same bed, yet it happened. But, gems don't sleep, how did you sleep when gems don't sleep?"

"We _can_ sleep. It is possible, we just don't need to. A gem's form is made of light, we don't need sleep to keep up our energy"

Made of light. Maybe they really do get it from the sun. No matter, you were finally starting to fully calm down, so you stood up and brushed yourself off. White also stood up. She was still very tall, tall for a human, definitely taller than you. You still had to crane your neck to look at her, while she looked down on you. This made you blush a little, being so small and vulnerable. She could body slam you in one second flat at her size, no doubt.

You looked at her hand, where you would sit when she lifted you up. White took notice of this, and reached her hand out for you to grab. You hesitated, but took it anyway. When you did a strange heat ran up your arm, then spread through your entire body.

"It's strange isn't it? You used to fit in my hand, now at this size, it's only big enough to just hold yours," White looked at your two hands and intertwined your fingers, she smiled and waited for a response, all you could really do was chuckle.

"Yes, it is strange. You can still change back, right?"

"Yeah, I can. It's still fun exploring different sizes, I've never been this small before, I don't usually shapeshift unless I absolutely have to."

That made you even warmer inside, that meant she shapeshifted because of you, to fit in your bed.

Suddenly there was a brighter light in the room, a pink light, another one of those phone things was ringing on White's desk. It was in the shape of a diamond, a pink diamond. White let go of your hand and went back to her normal size to answer the phone. This made you a little disappointed, but you could still feel the softness of her skin between your fingers. Anyway, you went to join her, you were quite curious as to who could be calling her.


	10. 10

Sometimes, it's easy to forget when White is her regular size, and in her "regular" sized room, you are small. By the time you made it over to the desk with her, she had already answered the phone and started talking. From what you could see, there was no way you'd be able to climb up there yourself. 

You tapped White's ankle and asked her to help you. She reached down with her hand to lift you up, and placed you on the table so you could see who was calling. It looked like that boy from the concert, Steven. He immediately stopped talking when he saw you show up. 

"White, why do you have a human? Did she kidnap you? I thought we agreed to stop collecting humans for the human zoo." 

He crossed his arms and gave white a stern look, he was pretty cute though, so it wasn't all that frightening. On a side note, that human zoo ignited some concerns, you made a mental note to ask white about it later. White just laughed and brushed away Steven's words with the wave of her hand. 

"it's alright starlight, this is y/n, I asked them to come along to homeworld with me. I promise, I have no intentions of putting them in the zoo" 

White said that with a smile, it sent chills down your spine. You tried to act natural by smiling, especially since Steven still seemed worried about you. He looked at you with some concern in his eyes. You smiled and nodded, indicating White was telling the truth. He sighed and uncrossed his arms. 

"Ok, ok, but if you ever have any problems, just call us and the crystal gems will come and save you", he gave you a warm smile, you smiled back. 

White scoffed, "they won't need you to save them, they'll be perfectly fine here with me. I'll take good care of them, so don't worry" 

"I won't, as long as they have food, water, and a place to sleep." Your face fell, food had completely crossed your mind. Maybe you could try eating whatever White eats, but she doesn't even need to sleep, maybe she doesn't need to eat either.   
Hopefully there are things here on homeworld that's edible. Everything looked so high tech, there seemed to be no sign of nature anywhere. This made your stomach rumble, some food would be nice after this talk with Steven. 

"Now, back to business. You know there's a lot of things about homeworld that needs to change, for instance, you'll have to change the way you rule and see other lifeforms-", he was interrupted by White's laugh, it wasn't aggressive, more like a chuckle. She rested her head on her hand and cocked a brow at Steven.

"You want me to change everything about homeworld, don't you? It was fine the way it was, flawless. I made sure it was flawless. All this change is only happening cause you revealed a flaw in me. If it wasn't for that flaw, everything would've been fine the way it was", she looked away, seeming quite disappointed in herself.

You felt bad for her. You weren't sure what to do, but she looked like she needed a friend. You couldn't reach her from the desk, so you had to jump down onto her lap. Her legs provided a nice soft landing, then you could walk over to her arm and place your hand on it. White was deep in thought, she didn't notice you land on her leg, but her head perked in your direction when you touched her with your hand. She smiled, took a breath, and lifted you up again while mouthing a small thank you.

"we can talk more about this later, have fun!" you waved and Steven hung up. Then, you looked back up at white, she was just smiling at you. You gave white a look, a goofy, squinted eyes, side smirk kind of look. 

"What are you looking at?" you said with a laugh. In reality, her staring was making you nervous, laughing it off felt necessary. White however was baffled, she didn't expect that reaction at all. 

"Oh, well I was looking at you", White said that a little quieter than she usually speaks, and she even looked away. She seemed to be making the same face that you make when you're embarrassed, so you stop laughing, walked over to her, and tried to reach for her but almost fell, it seems you have forgotten that you are still short. You got a little frustrated, so you called up to White again.

"He, uh, White, can you do me a favour?" , White finally looked at you again and agreed. "do you think you could shrink again, so that you're the same size as you was before you took that call with Steven?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. Here, let me take you down first" , White lifted you up and put you back on the ground, then shape-shifted herself so she was back to 'human size'.

"What is it that you need, y/n?", she looked at you with curiosity, while fiddling with her fingers, it was hard to believe that White would seem this nervous. She hasn't done anything like this before, and she was always so calm and collected. You could hardly believe it, it ended up taking you a second to figure out what you wanted to say.

"Oh, right, you seem a little nervous, and you didn't respond very well to Steven wanting to change homeworld, so I just wanted to give you some reassurance. This usually works for me, if you don't mind that is ". White nodded, and allowed you to do whatever you wanted. You placed your hands on her shoulders, gave her a smile, rubbed her a little with your thumbs, then pulled her into a hug. You tried not to hold her too tight, but you also didn't want to linger too loose, cause then it would be awkward. You felt White gasp a little, but then she hugged you back, it was weird though, it seemed as if she has never really hugged anyone before.

You pulled away from the hug, and check to see if it helped White feel a little less nervous. Although, you couldn't really tell why she was nervous, you just assumed it was cuz you called her out on her staring. It's hard to say why she was staring in the first place. "Are you feeling any better now?".

Why didn't seem to know what to say, she just nodded and smiled. "What was that you just did to me?", this confirmed your suspicions, White didn't know what a hug was. You felt a little bad now, hugs have always helped you out, and yet she has never heard of them before.

"That was a hug, haven't you ever gotten one before?", White thought for a second before responding, she pursed her lips and shook her head. "I've heard of them, Pink used to always want hugs, but she was so small. I had no idea that's what they were" 

"Well, now that I'm here with you, I believe you'll be getting a few more hugs now. Now, I do have some concerns about that zoo that Stephen mentioned, I shouldn't be worried about that now, should I?"

White laughed, then waved the question away. "Don't worry about that sweetie, I'm not going to put you there so no need to think about it again. What you should be thinking about is that food Steven mentioned instead. I don't believe I've seen you eat yet, how often are you supposed to do that anyway?"

And then you remembered, you were hungry. If White hadn't mentioned it again, you might have gone starving. "Oh yeah, I guess I do need to do that. I usually eat three meals a day, or just a bunch of snacks. Though right now, I am very hungry."

"Say no more, we'll have some food ready for you in no time. We already found a way to make food for the humans in the zoo, so making some for just you should be no problem at all." White then called out to Pearl, when she arrived she was shocked to see White around the same height as her, but didn't say anything about it. White ordered her to get some food for you, she left again. 

"Will you be eating as well?", you were hoping White did have to eat, if she did then you two could eat together, and it wouldn't be so awkward having you just eating things by yourself.

"Oh stars no, gems don't need to eat at all", this disappointed you a little, you looked down hoping White wouldn't notice your disappointment, "although, just because we don't need to eat, doesn't mean we can't. I suppose I could try it, I never really wanted to before, but I'll try eating with you". 

You got a little overexcited at that, you jumped up a little, and your hands shook with excitement. You realize what you had done and tried to calm yourself down. You used some deep breaths and then smiled. "That would be wonderful, thank you White"


End file.
